


I Won’t Make You Forget The Rest

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a passing thought, Everything is Fine AU, F/F, Past Abuse Mention, everything is fine, first confessions, nothing went wrong, shameless fluff, the bad guys got caught, the girls can just be gay and in love and happy at Beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Prompts — “Reading in a pillow fort” and “First I Love You”After the tournament ends, Yang finds herself surprised by her partner after feeling awful about the discovery that she had been framed made it’s way public.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	I Won’t Make You Forget The Rest

“Surprise.”

Yang blinks as Blake removes the blindfold, taking care to avoid tugging on Yang’s hair, and takes in the scene before her with a small, surprised gasp as she looks around their dorm room.

All of the blankets and pillows from all of the beds, and then some, had been carefully arranged to build a pillow fort big enough for two. Through the opening of the fort, Yang can see a stockpile of her favourite snacks and a six pack of her favourite drink, Sunflower Pop. In a corner, she can see a pile of books and magazines and in another, her and Blake’s scrolls. Fairy lights decorate the pillow fort and Yang slowly turns to face Blake, swallowing thickly as Blake offers her a small, shy smile and shrugs.

“I know that you’ve been down since the tournament. I- I can see how it’s been affecting you, what with how everyone’s been treating you like some kind of war criminal despite the assholes who framed you being caught,” Blake says, and Yang doesn’t miss the way her voice shifts to an annoyed huff, her amber eyes narrowing in irritation at what she clearly believes to be unfair treatment towards her partner. A second passes and Blake smirks, arching her brow at Yang and tilting her head thoughtfully. “If only they knew who  _ I  _ was,” She adds with a small and mirthless laugh before she shakes her head and steps closer to Yang, taking her hand nervously and smiling a little awkwardly up at her. “I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you at first… but I needed to know.”

“You’re fine,” Yang murmurs, glancing back at the little setup. Her cheeks begin to burn and she giggles softly, biting her lip before meeting Blake’s eyes and surprising herself with just how  _ shy  _ she sounds because Yang Xiao Long doesn’t do  _ shy.  _ “So… you set this up to cheer me up?”

“Um… yes.” Blake says quietly, appearing so adorably bashful that Yang almost forgets that this is the same girl that ruthlessly cuts through Grimm and takes down her enemies from the shadows. Blake averts her gaze for a moment, her cheeks stained with a heavy blush, and shrugs. “I mean… you’re always there for us… for  _ me  _ so I just wanted to be here for you this time. I probably should have asked if you were okay with this, now that I think about it—“ Blake frowns, her bow shifting as her cat ears attempt to press against her skull. “— I hope this was okay. I mean, if you don’t want—“

Before Blake can spiral any further, Yang steps forward and pulls her into a hug, burrowing her face into the crook of Blake’s neck and squeezing her tightly. Blake freezes in shock for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around Yang, relaxing enough for Yang to sink into her hold. If she notices the touched, sentimental tears that fall and land on her skin, she doesn’t say anything. Not even when Yang pulls back and wipes her eyes with a sheepish laugh.

“Of  _ course  _ this is okay, you dork. It’s- God. It’s really sweet, actually,” She says with a small and fond smile, watching as Blake tints pink all the way to the tips of her human ears. “But you know you don’t owe me anything, right?”

“I know. But I  _ wanted  _ to do this for you,” Blake says, smiling sweetly up at Yang. A small, nervous giggle escapes her and she tucks her hair shyly behind her ear as she glances away. “Um… Ruby and Weiss went down to Vale so… it’s just us, you know? Apparently Ruby wanted to get some new upgrades and Weiss went with her to, and I quote, “babysit her so that she doesn’t blow anything up because she couldn’t stop herself from sneezing again.” They decided to make a day of it.”

“Just us, huh?” Yang asks teasingly, taking no small amount of pride in the way Blake’s blush grows darker as she steps closer and drapes her arms playfully over Blake’s shoulders and grins down at her, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as she does. “So what you’re saying is… that you took the opportunity to have me  _ alllll  _ to yourself, Belladonna,” She delights in the way that the usually unflappable, stoic Blake Belladonna begins to sputter, her hands hovering awkwardly as she tries to look at anything that  _ isn't  _ Yang. “Y’know… you coulda just asked me out on a date, Blake. No need to do all of this plotting from the shadows…”

“Oh my  _ Gods _ . Please stop talking,” Blake mutters, letting her head fall forward against Yang’s shoulder with a low, embarrassed groan. “If you’re going to be insufferable like this, I can just leave—“

“Noooo! Don’t leave me, Blake!” Yang whines, pouting at her partner as she huffs, very clearly trying  _ not  _ to smile. But Yang knows her better than that. She can see the way Blake’s lips twitch, the way her eyes crinkle at the corners happily, her entire expression so easily giving her away. “I just— I’m really happy right now. I- this means a lot, Blake, that you would do something like this for me,” She adds, shrugging lightly and hoping that her tone isn’t as serious as it feels. 

But this is Blake Belladonna and Blake picks up on almost  _ everything.  _ She smiles, a little sadly, and leans forward, pressing her forehead against Yang’s in a silent show of affection that Yang’s still getting used to. “Good… because that was kind of the goal here, Xiao Long,” Blake says, blinking her eyes slowly,  _ fondly _ , at Yang before stepping back and clearing her throat. “So… since it’s a Saturday… I was thinking that we could just get back into our pyjamas and just loungethe rest of the day away.”

“Woah! Wait… actually wanting to rest? Okay… who  _ are  _ you and what the  _ hell _ have you done with my partner?”

“Shut up.”

For the first time in days, Yang laughs, loudly and fully, until she’s snorting with laughter. She can’t help it; Blake looks so putout, pouting up at Yang in a way that Yang  _ never  _ would have thought that Blake was capable of, and frankly? It’s adorable. Blake’s own laugh joins hers soon after and Yang can’t help feel her heart swell with a sense of adoration for her partner, all too aware of how her feelings for Blake might get her into trouble.

But instead of worrying, she puts it to the side as she and Blake grab their pyjamas and prepare themselves for a lazy day spent in each other’s company.

* * *

_ “She had become a part of me and, in turn, I had become a part of her; and yet, we both knew that there was so much more that existed within ourselves and as such, should never be forgotten. The beauty of our love was that we saw this and loved this and respected this. Our hearts and souls and lives, hell, our very destinies had become entwined… and yet, that took naught away from who we were as individuals. We were one whilst still being separate units completely independent of the other. No, we do not belong to each other. We do not  _ **_own_ ** _ one another. Instead, we had given each other a tiny piece of ourselves to fill in the cracks that were missing, a small dash of gold forging our broken hearts, complementing the colour of our souls but never, for even one second, overpowering it. In the end… we were so much more than each other. We knew this. We loved this. We respected it. Because it made that little piece that we carried of each other feel all the more special, to be given home amongst so much of the person that we loved.” _

“Woah,” Yang breathes, from where she lays in Blake’s lap. She watches as Blake, who had removed her bow long ago, marks the page and places it off to the side, a strange and faraway look crossing her features. There’s something  _ pained  _ in Blake’s expression, a deep seeded hurt that Yang wishes she could take the brunt of for her. Slowly, she sits up and places a hand on Blake’s shoulder, offering her a worried smile when Blake jumps and turns to her, blinking away tears that threaten to break Yang’s heart. “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Wha- no. No, Blake. You have nothing to be sorry for,” Yang soothes, gently rubbing her partner’s shoulder. Biting her lip, she scoots a little closer to her under the blanket so she can curl her left arm around her and gently tugs her into a hug. “Talk to me. What’s goin’ on?”

“I just- that passage… it reminds me of the love that my parents shared when I was a girl,” Blake sighs, leaning into Yang’s side and letting her head fall to Yang’s chest. “And it reminds me of every single book I’ve ever read where their love ultimately culminated in the characters just forgetting who they were and becoming so wrapped up in their partner that they let go of the parts that made them…  _ them. _ ”

“Yeah… I’m not a fan of that trope.” Yang sighs, shaking her head and rubbing Blake arm gently as the shorter girl nestled into her side. “Honestly, I feel like a lot of those stories put this awful expectation onto people of what love is meant to look like. At best, it leads to some unhealthy codependent dynamics. At worst—“

“At worst, somebody sacrifices everything that they are for their partner,” Blake says, her voice faraway and distant as she talks, her fingers curling into Yang’s orange tank top tightly. “They let them become a part of them… and they forget the rest. Their colour drowns in their partner’s and it just- it  _ hurts  _ them. Over and over again until they can’t take it anymore and they have to find their own liberation.”

Yang swallows thickly, the pain and vulnerability in Blake’s voice slicing through her chest and into her heart. Blake had spoken of her last partner, her mentor, twice in the past… and neither time gave Yang the impression that he was particularly kind to her. “Is that what he did to you? Made you forget the rest?” She asks quietly, biting her lip as Blake inhales sharply. 

“... he did. For so, so long,” Blake admits quietly, shuffling closer to Yang, as close as is physically possible, and sighs heavily. “But I’ve been finding those parts of myself again, piece by piece, since I left him and I am  _ never  _ going to let them go again.”

“Good,” Yang murmurs, unable to keep herself from kissing the top of Blake’s head as pride and admiration blossoms in her chest. “Because your parts are pretty amazing, y’know that? Nobody should be trying to make you forget them.”

“I guess it  _ is  _ inevitable that people become a part of us,” Blake says, her tone soft and thoughtful as she reaches back for her book and returns to where they had left off. “But they’re only a  _ part _ of us. We can’t forget the rest.”

“Seems like this book got something right.”

“Yeah. I guess it did.”

With that, Yang rests her head on top of Blake’s, closing her eyes and drinking in her voice, her warmth, her  _ smell… _ and silently thinking that maybe, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world for Blake’s colours to compliment her own.

* * *

They spend hours like that, simply reading to one another and eating their body weight in snacks and Sunflower Pop as they watch dumb shows on a projection from one of their scrolls. Too often, they find themselves in each other’s arms and laps, migrating there as if pulled by gravity.

Yang doesn’t mind. It feels…  _ right…  _ to exist like this with Blake.

“You’re such a nerd,” Blake comments, smirking softly as Yang tries in vain to move a cookie from her forehead to her mouth. “And I literally just beat you. Why even bother trying to finish?”

“It’s the  _ pride  _ of the matter, Blake- hey!”

Yang yelps, staring in dismay as Blake snaps her hand out and snags the cookie from Yang’s face and takes a surprisingly smug bite out of it, winking playfully at Yang as she chews and swallows her prize. “Whoops… were you going to eat that?”

“You little gremlin!” Yang growls playfully, gently shoving Blake’s shoulder.

Blake shoves her back and before too long, the girls are gently tussling on top of the blankets and giggling amongst themselves. When Blake pushes Yang onto her back, Yang relents, letting Blake pin her wrists by her head and watching with a soft smile as Blake grins victoriously down at her, her amber eyes lighting up happily as she laughs.

“I win.”

“Wha- I am literally pinning you down!”

“Exactly. I don’t see how being pinned by the prettiest girl in Beacon could possibly be considered a loss.”

Yang had been  _ trying  _ to go for teasing and playful, flirting without  _ really _ flirting… but her voice comes out far too soft and tender, her gaze far too gentle and fond as they look at each other. For a horrifying moment, she wonders if she’s overstepped, crossed an unspoken boundary…

But then Blake giggles, ducking her head with a coy smile that  _ kills  _ Yang and moves her hands to thread their fingers together gently. Yang swallows thickly as Blake leans down and brushes their noses together. Her partner’s walls are completely down. Blake’s letting Yang in, letting her see the parts of herself that she kept hidden for so long. Her ears are relaxed against her head, her gaze soft and happy, and it makes Yang’s chest ache beautifully. It’s too much and it’s wonderful and before she can stop herself, the words slip from her throat and she can’t take them back.

“I think I love you.”

Blake’s eyes widen and she stares down at Yang, her jaw going slack. Yang’s heart begins to race with panic, her skin burning as Blake closes her mouth and visibly swallows. There’s a thick tension in the air and Yang doesn’t know what to do now that she’s put her feelings out there… so she waits.

“I… think I love you too.” Blake whispers, her eyes darting down to Yang’s lips before returning to her eyes. She looks worried, a silent question in her eyes, and Yang so desperately wants Blake to feel safe.

“I won’t make you forget the rest.” She says with quiet tenderness, hoping that Blake can hear and see how much she means every word. “I would never ask you to.”

Blake eyes mist over with tears and she lets out a shaky breath before glancing at Yang’s mouth once more. “Can- is it alright if I kiss you?”

_ “Please.” _

When she does, it feels so much like a promise that Yang feels her heart skip a beat. A promise to stay. A promise to protect and respect the parts that make each of them who they are. It feels like a possibility. It feels like their colours coming together and complimenting each other instead of drowning the other out. It feels like she’s giving Blake a little piece of herself and receiving a piece of Blake in return…

And as Blake pulls back to tuck her face into the crook of her neck, letting go of Yang’s hands and letting Yang hold her tightly, Yang knows that they won’t forget the rest.


End file.
